


Acceptable Distraction

by localnastyboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, No Strings Attached, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: During the small bouts of free time in Barcelona during the Grand Prix Finale, every athlete has their own way of relaxing.





	

The sights of Barcelona offered themselves as a great way to take your mind off of the overlooking pressure of the Grand Prix Finale. There had been much more camaraderie among the competitors this year which was a welcome change compared to years past; awkward banquets and everyone keeping to themselves, holed up in their rooms unless it was time to train or perform. All the finalists opted to grab dinner at a little café near their hotel so of course Christophe gladly accepted the invitation.

Once they were settled at the booth, he sat beside Phichit- the cute Thai competitor. He was blessed to have such attractive rivals this year round. They usual were anyways; figure skating usually drew in the fit and confident, two qualities that happened to be Chris’ favourites. He didn't mind a reserved man like Yuri or someone flat out intimidating like Seung Gil, but having someone similar to his own temperance matched him best.

JJ had always stood out to him, both as a rival and eye candy. The Canadian was loud and obnoxious, always pushing the envelope on how far his peers could stand him. They seemed to be standing him just fine tonight since most of the group’s interest had been on Yuri and Victor and their new “good luck charms”. Chris had been sitting across from him at the table and they were able to make friendly enough conversation while the rest of the skaters were clamouring about the couple. They were able to tell jokes and boast about their skills in their own world without having to worry about the eye rolls they would usually have gotten if they were talking to the others.

As the night raged on, casual conversation turned to anecdotes of their travels and anecdotes turned to swapping tales of their conquests. They were both open enough around each other, Christophe not worrying about sharing that time he was in Brazil and fucked the bartender into the next century and JJ gloating about a time he got tied up to the rafters of a club in Germany. They were terrible for each other in the best way, they’re combined energy and pride almost intoxicating. As an athlete, you're supposed to have as little distractions in your life as possible as not to take away from the gruelling practice regiments they lived under, but a quick fuck here and there wasn't the worst thing a person could ever do.

The whole way to the hotel, Chris couldn't help but have his hands wander while they walked. JJ could feel the scrape of nails on his back through his jacket and a chill ran down his spine, making the breath on his neck when Chris whispered into his ear was almost too much to bare. His pants felt awfully tight as they went, a reminder of what he so painfully wanted. JJ didn't particularly care about making friends during these competitions, but he supposes Chris wasn't entirely a friend.

They clumsily crashed through the door of Chris’ hotel room, lips unceremoniously connecting in the darkness as they fumble to pull of strips of clothing from the other. Chris had his hand in a fist in JJ’s hair, keeping the man in place while he swept his tongue along the side of his neck. JJ let out a shaky moan at the contact on sensitive skin and begged for more. A smile grew on Chris’ face at the encouragement and swiftly slapped JJ across the ass before pushing him down on the mattress.  
Caught off guard, JJ tripped over himself as he met with the bed and landed on his back. Chris had managed to take off his shirt and jacket so JJ was left with just his jeans as he lay there in wait. Chris slowly crept onto the mattress, spreading his partners legs as he sat between his knees. Quick fingers reached for the button of JJ’s pants and just as quickly pulled them off the man and onto the floor. JJ was hard before he was freed from his denim and sighed in relief once they were off. He pulled Chris down for a hard kiss while the blonde wrapped a hand around his cock, moaning into the lips he was pressed against. JJ had always been a particularly loud lover and he hadn't received a complaint yet, and if anything, Chris felt compelled to make him cry out even louder.

His hands pumped a painfully slow rhythm and he could hear an impatience whine in JJ’s throat. Chris swiped a thumb over the slit, slicking the head with the drip of precum that escaped. He lifted his hand to JJ’s mouth and JJ pushed forward, taking the thumb into his mouth and sucked hard. It was Chris’ turn to make some noise, moaning at the thought and feeling of JJ lapping at his own taste. He slowly withdrew the digit and beckoned JJ to flip over. He complied immediately, baring his ass to Chris and gave it a little wiggle for an added show. That earned him another smack and he yelped, his skin still stinging from the first. Chris quickly removed his own pants before repositioning himself on the bed.

He brought some goodies with him on the trip in anticipation of some action and opened the lid on the little bottle of lube he left in the bedside table. He slicked a finger and waited for approval before slowly pressing in, a sweet hum reverberating from his partner at the feeling. He very carefully pressed his finger around the entrance to prep for a second finger to follow shortly. Once JJ was ready as signified by him pushing back onto Chris’ hand, he slipped another one one in meeting the first, eliciting a pleased groan from underneath him. He pushed further, curling his fingers slightly- and by the noises he heard he had reached his prostate. He massaged gently and JJ couldn't help but start fucking himself on Chris’ fingers, needing to be pushed further. Chris had been stroking himself while he worked his partner as he was getting desperate for pressure of his own. JJ had relaxed considerable from when they started and Chris withdrew his hand and reached back into the bedside table. He pulled out a condom from the box he had brought with and tore the casing. Once he was ready, he pumped a generous amount of lube on his cock and pressed himself against the ring of muscle. He was certainly bigger than the two fingers he had been using to prepare JJ but the lube would certainly help with his length. He pressed in, waiting for cues from JJ to press further in until his hips were pressed from against the soft skin of JJ’s ass. Once at the hilt, he pulled back slightly only to slam himself back down and JJ felt like his legs were going to give out underneath him. Sensing JJ’s flustered state, Chris tightly gripped at his hips while he fucked him into the mattress at a rapid pace.

The sound of the mattress creaking beneath them was muffled by huffs and the slapping of skin as their bodies connected with each of Chris’ thrusts. Chris was getting closer with each push, the pressure around his dick becoming too much and he snaked a hand around his partner to jack him off while he continued to pound inside him hoping to bring him closer as well. JJ was almost there as it was with Chris sliding in and out of him in a blissful rhythm and the hand that now clutched him became overstimulating if he was expected to last any longer. With each thrust JJ could feel a warmth coiling inside him and finally as Chris slammed into him once more, he shuddered as came in Chris’ hand. With his orgasm, JJ clenched on Chris’ cock and the combination of pressure and heat made Chris’ hips buckle as he came inside the man beneath him. They were exhausted, sweat clinging to both of their brows as they collapsed onto the bed after Chris had pulled out. They lay there in the silence of their after glow and they would worry about cleanup later.

Once they caught their breath, JJ towelled off and slowly rose to pick up the clothes that were strewn about the room. Chris hoped he would have stayed a little longer afterwards, but let JJ collect his effects under his gaze. Chris walked him to the door and slapped JJ’s ass as he left the room, the sound of the smack making him jump. Before making his way down the hall, JJ turned to Chris and kissed his cheek- _this wouldn't be the last time they would meet_. Neither wanted this to be the last, as it made for an acceptable distraction both would hope could continue during competitions. Only once the Grand Prix Finale came to a close would they know the next time they’d meet. Hopefully not long from now. 


End file.
